


Jekyll and Hyde

by Harlecat



Category: Death Note, Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note: Another Note
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Normal High School, And I have probably over-tagged., B is a drama nerd, Cheating, F/M, It's an American high school btw, Light is "god of the school", M/M, Multi, STUDY BUDDIES!, Self-Harm, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, That Sakura TV guy probably has a shrine to him in his room, Wammy is their teacher bestie, also, cliches, cuteness, halloween dance, uh. also there will be the following sad things later (spoilers):
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-02-23 21:50:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2556986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harlecat/pseuds/Harlecat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Light is god of the school, and he probably isn't gay, seeing as he has two girlfriends. Yet everyone seems to think L's going on a date with him. Meanwhile, B has been cast as the star of the Fall Musical, the Halloween Dance is fast approaching, A is only getting more stressed out over homework, Matsuda never studies for the Law and Gov tests, Misa hires L and the rest of the Young detectives club to see if her boyfriends cheating on her- oh wait, Light is totally gay, isn't he? Is he? Also, L most certainly doesn't have a crush on him. Well. He probably doesn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Hey, I'm gonna go get in line for lunch."

"Sure."

Matt headed for the lunch line with Near. Mello turned and headed for their normal table. L followed him. A and B trailed after.

Matt joined them and sat down his tray. "Are you guys  _ever_  gonna get lunch here? It's actually not bad, they made pizza today."

"I'll buy their food once it's cake," L answered, pulling his lunch out of his backpack.

"Why aren't we eating in Wammy's room?" Near asked sullenly. "It's loud out here."

"Yeah," Mello said. "But Mr. Wammy can't let a group of children eat in his classroom every day of the week, idiot."

"I suppose it would be unprofessional for both him and us."

Mello glared at him. Sometimes, L thought it was a miracle that the two of them could even stand in the same room.

"So," Mello asked. "Did you get back your grade on the test?" He and Near had most of their classes together.

"Which one?"

"Any."

"I scored a ninety five on the math test and a one hundred on science."

"I got a ninety seven," Mello said smugly, and bit into his chocolate bar in a way that seemed to say,  _take that._ "

"You guys are super lame," Matt rolled his eyes and pulled out his portable gaming system.

"You're super lame," Mello rolled his eyes back and ruffled Matt's hair.

"Hey!"

"You're  _all_  super lame," B sighed, and pulled out his lunch. It was a strawberry jam and strawberry jam sandwich, with extremely thin bread and thickly spread jelly. He took a large bite.

Matt looked up and burst into laughter. "Dude, it's all over your face!"

B made a vampire-like hiss and bared his teeth, then pulled a jar of jam out of his bag and started to put more on his sandwich. He paused to get out a napkin and wipe the jam away.

L sighed and took another bite of his cake. It was strawberry. B always made a point to bring a jam flavor that matched up with L's choice of cake- he was strangely good at guessing. It couldn't be that hard, though, L brought strawberry most of the time.

"Hey, L!"

L glanced up to see Touta Matsuda grinning at him. "You studied for the test in AP Law and Gov, right? I totally forgot!"

"Of course you did."

"Think I could borrow your notes?"

"Sure. Why not." L reached into his bag and drew out the spare notes he'd printed out in preparation for this moment. Matsuda thanked him and raced to his table.

"Okay,  _dude_ , it looks like you just chewed out someone's throat."

"Maybe I  _did,_ " B said ominously, and chomped into his sandwich.

"Blood jam. That should be a thing."

" _Totally."_

"Those games are rotting your head," Near said. Matt scowled at him.

"They so aren't!" Mello jumped in. "He has a great head!"

"Of course you would think so."

A, per usual, said nothing. L glanced over at them. He wasn't sure if he'd ever seen A eat, and they hadn't spoken all day.

"By the way," B set down his sandwich. "First play of the semester, cast list is out."

"That's great," Mello said with all the enthusiasm of, well, himself.

"It's Jekyll and Hyde. We're doing Jekyll and Hyde, the  _musical_. Robert Louis Stevenson was such a genius!"

"I'm sure you've told us fifty times," Matt went back to his game.

" _Anyway,_  the cast list came out, and  _guess who got the lead role?"_

Mello sighed. "You."

"Me!"

"Are you playing Jekyll or Hyde?" Near asked.

" _Both!"_

B grinned, nearly bouncing in his seat, and turned to A, who tilted their head and smiled at him.

"Hey guys!"

L took another bite of cake. Naomi Misora had come, just like every day. "L, did you study for Law and Gov?"

"Yeah, but Matsuda already took my spare notes."

"Course he did." Naomi sat down. "Go ahead, quiz me."

"I'm eating."

"I'll quiz you!" B volunteered. "Did I tell you I got cast as Jekyll  _and_  Hyde?!"

"Oh, well," Naomi turned pink. "That's- that's great, B."

" _Isn't it?!_ Thank you! Do you want some jam? I have extra."

Naomi's face reddened. "Maybe next time. You know what, I'll get Raye to quiz me. He's got a B, and that's pretty good in an AP. Maybe next time."

"Oh. Okay."

Naomi stood and left.

Mello cackled. "I think she likes you, L."

"Does she?" B frowned thoughtfully.

"Uh, I'm sure she likes you too."

"She totally doesn't. Man, if only she was in Drama, I bet she'd be great, and then she could play the female lead and we'd have to stage kiss-"

"And she'd fall in love with you?"

" _It could happen!"_

"Not when you have blood jam all over your face."

" _Crap!"_  B reached up and started to wipe his mouth furiously on his sleeve. "Why didn't you say anything?!"

"I did, I said it looked like you chewed someone's throat out."

" _Ungh!"_

A's head was suddenly knocked forward, nearly onto the table. They straightened and turned to glare at the culprit. It was Hitoshi Demegawa,  _of course._

"Sorry," he said, not sounding sorry at all, and turned to walk up the four stairs to that raised section of the cafeteria, with it's two blessed tables, where the rulers of the Obata High School sat. Everyone's eyes couldn't help but follow him.

There was Kiyomi Takada, pretty and smart, and next to her, Teru Mikami, the quiet genius. Sitting across from them was the beautiful, blushing Misa Amane. She was magnificent. She was glorious. L was fairly sure Mr. Gelus and Ms. Rem were both madly in love with her. He was fairly sure  _he_  was madly in love with her. Everyone was madly in love with Misa Amane.

And she was hanging off the shoulder of the only person  _she_  claimed to be madly in love with-

Light Yagami. God of the school.

He sat, leaning back in his chair, running a perfect hand through his perfect auburn hair, the light glinting off his perfect teeth as he laughed. If Misa was pretty, he was beautiful. He was radiant.

Someone repeated the joke and Light laughed again, possibly even harder, before standing up and shouting it across the room to Matsuda, who laughed back. Light waved him over and Matsuda jumped up, gladly abandoning his table to rush over and join them. Aizawa and Mogi stared after him in mute acceptance.

B whimpered. "I wanna sit there."

"We  _all_  wanna sit there, but it's not gonna happen."

"Maybe if we got here early?"

"How?"

"I don't know, somehow."

"Then they'd make us move."

"Maybe if I dress up as Light I can slip in and no one will notice. I think I have his voice down."

Mello stared at B. "In what universe would that work?"

" _It could work!"_

"I bet the only reason people like Light is because his dad's a teacher," Matt said. "And everyone likes Mr. Yagami, because he's awesome."

"It's not that," L shook his head. "I mean, you've seen him, right?"

"That's hella gay."

"Shut up! You're one to talk."

"L," B said, already changing the subject. "You have to lend me twenty bucks."

"Why?"

"So I can buy a wig!  _Duh._ "

"Why do you need a wig?"

"For my Light costume!"

"You aren't making a Light costume."

" _Awww!_  Okay, well can you convince Naomi to join Drama?! She'll listen to you!"

"No she won't."

"She will so!"

"Stop arguing with me."

"Will you at least give me a bite of your cake?"

" _No."_  L shoved some cake in his mouth defiantly. B reached over and slid the plate over.

"I'm gonna eat your cake."

"No! It's my cake!"

"With my  _hands_!"

"You monster!" L grabbed at the plate. B lifted it up over his head and laughed maniacally.

"My cake!"

" _No, it's mine! Give it back!"_

"Say you'll convince Naomi to join Drama!"

"No!"

" _Say it, or the cake gets it!"_

L sighed. "I promise I'll  _try_  to convince Naomi Misora to join Drama by next year."

"Fair enough." B lowered the cake, plucked off the strawberry, and returned it to L.

"Hey, my strawberry!"

B swallowed. "It's my strawberry now."

" _Ungh!"_  L scowled at him and took a bite of cake. At least his cake understood him.

Mello unwrapped another chocolate bar. "Hey, Light, I mean, L, I mean, Light, I mean- Light's coming over."

"What?!"

"Yeah, he's totally staring at you."

"That's hella gay," Matt repeated.

"How close is he?!" L demanded.

"He's getting closer- closer- close- wait, he stopped to fix his hair- now he's moving again-"

"Is Misa with him?"

"No."

" _Man!"_

"She'd never screw you."

"But she  _definitely_  screwed Mr. Gelus. I'm  _positive._ "

"Yeah, but you're… nngh."

"What does that mean?" B reached over to try and take L's fork, L slammed his hand down on his and looked at him furiously. "Don't even try it."

"Remember that time I dressed up as you for a whole week and everyone thought you were vandalizing the school?  _I will do that again._ "

"You say that every day."

"And every day, I convince you to give me a bite of cake. I have a system, Lawliet."

L groaned and slid his cake towards him. "Blackmail," he said as B took the fork and dug in.

"Maybe if I dress up as you I could get Misora to fall in love with me?"

"No. Please, no."

"Light's getting closer."

L froze. He could feel Light approaching him. What was he doing here?

"Hey!"

L turned around, trying to hide his shock. "Oh, hello, uh, Light."

"It's L, right?" Light grinned charmingly, and L nearly fell over onto A. "We have Trig together."

"That's right, we do."

"Fantastic! I always like checking my answers on the homework with someone else, think we could meet at the library after school?"

"You want to check your answers? With me?"

"Yeah. Normally I do it with Mikami, but he's going home early. So, after school?"

"Uh."

"Great! See you then!" Light smiled his disarmingly perfect smile again, this time at the whole table, and then turned and left.

"You have a date," Near said, and frowned at his lunch. "I should have brought Lunchables."

"Gross."

"That's hella gay!" Matt said for the third time, breaking out into hysterical laughter.

"It isn't a date!" L said, folding his arms.

B did the same. "Guys, I totally have a date with  _Light Yagami!"_  he said, in a spot-on impression of L.

"Don't do that! And give me my cake back!" L snatched back his plate and fork, and shovelled cake into his mouth. "It's not a date. He has a girlfriend. He kind of has two girlfriends."

"Yeah, and Mikami."

"He's not dating Mikami." L frowned. Actually, he wouldn't be surprised if everyone sitting at Light's table was in love with him.

Mello shrugged. "Hey, you're probably right. But I'm still gonna make fun of you."

L sighed loudly. "Course you are."

"What're you wearing?"

"This."

"Come on,  _man!_  Give us something  _juicy!_ "

L finished off his cake. "I'm gonna leave now."

" _L!"_

He packed up his bag, then headed for the door. He had his test in Law and Government next period.


	2. Chapter 2

After school, L was about to head home when he remembered he was supposed to meet Light. He dragged himself back across the campus.

"Psst!"

He paused at the theater. B was sticking his head out the door.

"What do you want?"

"You're meeting Light dressed like that?"

"This is how I always dress?"

"Exactly!"

"It's not actually a date, Mello and Matt were just-"

"I know that! But it's still Light Yagami! Aren't you going to show a little bit of effort?"

"No."

"Ungh! You're insufferable." He turned to look back into the theater. "Yeah, I'm coming!" He rolled his eyes at L. "Light's in Drama, you know, but he doesn't put in the time to be a lead. Like  _me_."

"Get over yourself."

"Have you talked to Naomi yet?"

"B, it has only been, what, three hours?"

"Right, sorry. I said I'm  _coming_ , sheesh! Got to go." B closes the door and L continued walking.

Light was waiting inside, sitting at one of the tables. He already had his book out. The seat next to his was empty. L headed over and sat down.

He has to admit, he was a little perplexed by all this. Light was smart enough, so he wasn't trying to copy his work. And L didn't think Mikami was really busy. What did Light want from him?

"Hey," Light smiled and L looked back at him blankly. "Should we get started?"

They both did the problem quietly, then Light compared their answers and nodded to himself, before moving on. It went on like this for most of the page.

Then Light struck up conversation.

"Thanks for doing this me, it really helps to work with someone. You know?"

"Yes, I also find it to be useful." L's legs were practically itching, and it took all his willpower not to pull them up, but the chairs at the library were brittle and made so that there was no way he could sit in his preferred position and do his homework.

Light laughed. L almost groaned. He probably thought he talked weird.

"Hey, you're in my dad's Law and Gov class right? Wasn't there a big test today?"

"Yes, I think I did alright."

"I'm sure you did. Dad thinks you're a great student."

"Does he."

Light finished the last problem, took L's paper to compare notes, then handed it back. "I guess we should head out. Where do you live? I can give you a ride."

"It's fine, I prefer walking."

"Mind if I walk with you, then?"

"Alright," L agreed, a little suspiciously. Light asking to do homework with him was one thing, but walking him home? That was very,  _very_  strange. He slung his bag over his shoulder and they left the library.

"So, I know you're in my math class, and you have Law and Gov, but what other classes do you take?" Light asked.

"I'm in AP Comp, Honors Psychology, Honors Physics, and Music. You?"

"I'm also in Poetry, then Philosophy, Honors Bio, AP-USH, Law and Gov, and Drama."

"Oh, yeah, how's the play going?" L asked.

"Jekyll and Hyde? Alright, I'm playing Utterson."

"Is that a big part?" L asked.

"Yeah, pretty large. He's Jekyll's lawyer."

"Right." L nodded. "That's pretty good, then, huh?"

"Thanks." Light smiled at him, his teeth sparkling in the late afternoon sun. L almost had to shield his eyes. "So you've got a free period then? Lucky."

"Yeah, it's pretty nice. And it's right before lunch."

"Okay, you can't see it, but my face is green with envy."

L smiled, almost laughing.

"Do you do any extracurricular activities?"

"Well, I'm head of the Young Detectives Club."

Light frowned. "We have a Young Detectives Club?"

L grinned. "Yes, that is the typical reaction. Obviously, we don't do any detective  _work_ , since we're all teenagers at a B-rate public school."

"Ha! So, how many members do you have?"

"There are six regular members, including myself, but we have over ten official participants. What about you?"

"What about me?"

"Are you in any activities outside of school?"

"Oh!" Light nodded. "I'll probably join basketball once the season starts, and Drama kind of counts, doesn't it?"

"Yes."

This was weird- he was initiating conversation with L. People rarely ever did that. Sure they  _chatted,_  but this was different, Light  _kept_  chatting. With B, L just let him run on and talk. With A, a few comments every now and then were optional but long periods of silence were necessary. He supposed he conversed with Near, but never about trivial things, with Mello he listened to his rants, and Matt normally played games on his phone. He also talked to Naomi and Matsuda, but Naomi and Matsuda initiated that, and never for as long as Light.

Light kept L talking the whole walk home. He was getting him to open up. This was  _really_  weird. He'd never had to open up before. He'd known A since kindergarten, B since elementary school, and Mello and Near since the seventh grade. They'd seen him grow up, they knew how he worked, and what made him tick. He'd also known Light since the third grade, but they'd never been close, and now, apparently, he wanted to change that.

"Thanks for meeting me today," Light said when they reached L's apartment. He frowned at the door. "Is anyone home? It looks dark in there."

"My parents travel a lot." L headed for the door.

"Oh! Well, see you in class tomorrow!" Light waved.

"Yeah, see you." L headed inside, and Light turned to walk away.

Almost immediately, L's phone started ringing. He pulled it out of his pocket and answered, heading over to the kitchen. It was A.

"I know, he walked me home." Maybe it was because they'd known each other so long, but L and A barely needed words to communicate anymore. Besides, L wasn't an idiot, A's house was nearby and if he was in his bedroom, they'd have seen L and Light walk by.

"But what does that  _mean_?"

"Like I know?" L opened up the fridge and pulled out a cake, cutting himself a large slice.

"His idea?"

"Correct," L said, carefully setting his slice down on a plate. "First he offered me a ride, then when I said I preferred walking, he said he'd walk with me."

"He's walking back to school."

"Seriously?!"

"Yeah, he just went by."

"Are you sure he's not going home?"

"Have you ever seen him on the way home?"

"No."

"Then he's going back."

L sat down and had a bite of his cake. It tasted like a dream come true. "Okay, so what does that mean?"

" _Sure_  this wasn't a date?"

"I'm positive! He's straight."

"Are you?"

"What does that have to do with anything? I don't know what I am! I've never dated anyone!"

"You dated B for three weeks in the eighth grade."

"That wasn't dating!  _You_  guys dared us to do that!"

"You kissed him."

" _Mello_  dared us to do that!"

"Yes, but then you did it again."

"This is irrelevant!" L picked the strawberry off his cake and ate it. "It wasn't a date, so it doesn't matter."

"Was it a date for you?"

"No."

"Was it a date for him?"

"I don't think so."

"You don't  _think_  so? Don't you know?"

"How should I know?!" L shovelled the rest of his cake into his mouth. "It probably wasn't, we discussed his two girlfriends at lunch."

"I think Mikami might be dating Takada, though. Anyways, keep me posted," A said. "Also, call B and ask him. He has a lot to say on these things."

"B has a lot to say on  _everything._ "

"Yeah." A hung up.

L rolled his eyes and put his plate in the sink. He'd wash it later. What time did rehearsal end? He picked his phone back up and called B.

"What is upeth?" asked someone with a British accent. L was fairly sure it was B.

"A said I should call you. You're not going to keep using that accent, are you?"

"Of course I am, I'm practicing it."

"You don't have to practice a British accent!" B had perfected his British accent long before he met L. "And  _upeth?_ "

"Thank you, old chap, but it's for Drama. Director says I've got to keep practicing whenever I can, so I made a list of people it'd annoy the most, and you're at the top. Also, I went through the basement- we have a wig that looks  _just_  like Light's hair! Well, almost, it's just a smidge too dark, but I think that if I use a darker skin tone, no one'll notice."

"Ungh, don't make a Light costume."

"Have you talked to Naomi yet?"

"No!"

"You suck. Why did A say to call me?"

"Well, they called me and asked about things with Light, and interrogated me. Then A said 'Call B, he has shit to say on this' and hung up."

"A swore?"

"No, I added that."

"Figured.  _Sooooo,_  tell me about your study date!"

"For starters, we didn't  _study,_  and it wasn't a  _date._  We just did the math homework, then he offered me a ride home, and when I said no he walked me instead, and we talked, and now he's going back to school." L paused. B  _never_  let him talk for this long. "Are you listening?"

"Ohmygod I just had an idea."

L sighed. "Do I want to know?"

 _"Raye Penber costume!_  Ha!  _That'll get Naomi!_  Got to go!"


	3. Chapter 3

“I think I have the clothes down, but I can’t quite get that weird… aura he has.”

“What aura?”

“You know. His snobby, infuriating, _stupid_ aura.”

“Oh. The aura only _you_ notice because you’re jealous of him.”

 _“It’s so there!_ Everyone else is just too idiotic to notice it because he’s so goddamn _handsome!_ ” B dug his spoon into the bottom of his jar of jam. “Stupid Raye Penber.”

“Hey,” Near said, changing the subject. “L.”

L started. “What?”

“Don’t you have Trig next period?”

“Yeah, so?”

“Isn’t that your class with Light?” A asked.

L glared at them, his face turning red. “Yeah, so?”

B leaned around A to look at him. “You’re blushing!”

“I am not!” L blushed harder.

“Ha! You like-like Light!”

“I do not!”

Matt sniggered and looked up from his Nintendo. “When’s the wedding?”

 _“Shut up!”_ L turned his attention back to his lunch.

“Is he taking you to a party or anything?”

“Of course he isn’t! That’s the stupidest- why would he- he has two girlfriends! Two!”

“I don’t think he’s had sex with him,” Mello mused.

“I think Kiyomi’s screwing Teru.”

“Maybe that’s why Misa screws everyone- because Light doesn’t screw her?”

“Maybe Light _is_ gay!”

“Wait a sec,” Matt set down his Nintendo. “Do none of you remember middle school? What’s his last name-” 

 _“I’m a gay!”_ they all shouted. They dissolved into laughter. L groaned and turned back to his cake.

_Oh, cake. You’re the only one who understands me._

“Hey, L,” B said. “Remember that time I-”

 _“Just take the damn cake!”_ L snapped, and pushed the plate towards him. B made a sound that was too close to a squeal for L’s liking and dove in.

Mr. Wammy glanced up from his desk. “Boys, could you keep it down? I’m preparing the lecture for my next period.”

“Sure, Mr. Wammy,” all the boys chimed.

“Thank you.”

L stood up, snatching his cake back. “I’m going to class.”

“Say hi to your boyfriend!” Mello smirked.

L rolled his eyes and left the Business and Investment classroom, finishing off his cake. He turned left at the end of the hallway and headed for his math classroom.

“ _Oof_.”

L turned around to see Naomi. Apparently she’d been reading something, and had walked into him. 

“Excuse me.” He bent over to pick up the book she’d dropped.

“Oh, hi L! Sorry.”

He glanced at the book. “Treasure Island, huh?”

“Yeah, I read Jekyll and Hyde last night and now I’m hooked. Stevenson’s a great writer, but I think that was the best.”

“Drama’s doing the musical version this semester.”

Naomi turned pink. “Yeah, I know. I bet it’s gonna be really good, we’ve got a great Drama department.”

“Yeah,” L agreed, then blurted out, “You should join!”

“Oh…” Naomi looked at her feet. “No, I’m a horrible actress.”

“Come on, that’s _such_ a lie!” L smiled. “You were great when we did Romeo and Juliet in the seventh grade. You should totally join Drama next year. And it’s not like you’ll be alone, B’s kind of a drama freak.”

“But he’s gonna be directing the one-acts, right?”

“Oh yeah.” I was easy to forget Naomi wasn’t in the same grade as him and B- or rather, that an idiot like B was a grade above Naomi.

She frowned. “I wish I could join. Fun as it sounds, let’s face it, I suck. I’d just embarrass myself. Oh, well, I can’t wait to see the play!”

She took her book from L, waved goodbye, and continued onward. He followed after at a short distance before reaching the classroom. His teacher wasn’t inside yet, so he sat down and pulled out his phone and started to catch up on all the current events.

“Hey!”

L looked up in surprise. Light was approaching him, that blessed smile glued onto his face. He dropped his bag and sat down next to him.

“Hello.”

Light grinned nervously and reached up to scratch his head. “Uh, this might sound kinda… weird, but would it be okay if I asked for your number? You know, incaseIneedsomeonetodohomeworkwithagain,” he explained quickly.

“Of course,” L said.

“Great!” Light whipped out his phone and handed it to him. “Just add yourself.”

L put in his name, number, and email, then handed the phone back to Light. He leaned over and snapped a photo of the two of them before saving him as a contact.

He blinked in surprise. L wasn’t used to having photos taken of him. Especially when someone else was leaning into the frame, _and_ holding the camera all at once. It was quite… friendly.

“I’m sending you a text right now,” Light said, before pocketing his phone.

“Cool.”

“Actually,” Light said. “I was wondering if-”

He was interrupted by a bell ringing loudly, followed by the loud chatter of students. People came flooding into the hallway, and L stood up. Light did the same.

“See you after class?” he asked hopefully.

L nodded quickly, but when class ended, he jumped up and fled the scene, reaching up to bite his thumbnail.

Light had to have an ulterior motive. There was no other possibility! He pulled out his phone, ignoring the two texts from Light- he’d texted him again?!- and sent a quick text to A.

_‘He asked for my number?’_

There wasn’t a reply, so he tried B, and then Mello. Mello texted back almost right away.

_‘Light? Wow.’_

_‘I know,’_ L replied. ‘ _I’m kind of freaking out.’_

_‘Do you think he’s into you?’_

_‘I think he’s straight!’_

_‘Is he walking you back from class?’_ Mello asked.

_‘No!! I kind of ran right out the door.’_

_‘So you’re hiding from him?!’_

_‘More like actively avoiding him. He’s texted me twice.’_

_‘What’s he say?’_

L checked his messages from Light. They read: ‘ _Hey it’s Light!!!!’_ and ‘ _Missed you after class, meet after seventh period?’_

 _‘He wants to meet me after school,’_ L texted. ‘ _I’m gonna say no.’_

_‘Why?!’_

_‘Because!’_

The very thought of meeting Light after school made L’s heart beat way too quickly, and his skin went cold and clammy.

_‘Are you scared of him or what?’_

_‘I just don’t want to!’_

_‘Sure, whatever.’_

L swapped back over to Light’s messages. ‘ _Busy, sorry.’_

Before he could even exhale, Light replied. ‘ _Oh well, miss you.’_

L bit his lip and went back over to Mello’s chat, closing his eyes. His heart was still beating rapidly.

_‘He said ‘oh well, miss you.’ What does that mean?!’_

_‘Dudedudedude I think he likes you. That way.’_

_‘How can he?! He has two girlfriends!’_

_‘Shut up about his two girlfriends! He said miss you, right? That means he has a reeeeally big crush on you but is trying to keep it hidden WHILE making little hints so he can try to get YOU to make a move!’_

_‘How do you know this?’_

_‘I just know, okay?’_

_‘Do you like Matt?’_

_‘Holy subject change Batman!’_

Mello didn’t reply after that. L couldn’t help but think that Mello acted with Matt in a way that was very similar to how Light was acting.

A texted him back, then B. L started to explain the situation to them, too.


	4. Chapter 4

L’s phone was ringing loudly. It was Friday, a few days later, and L was trying to ignore the loud noise.

He leaned over to check the caller ID and choked on his cake. He grabbed his phone. “Hello.”

“Hey L, it’s Light.”

L managed to swallow the block of cake in his throat. “Yeah, I know.”

“Are you eating something?”

“Yeah, cake. So what’s up?”

“Uh, um, I was wondering if maybe you wanted to uh, see a movie?”

“What?”

“Well, there’s that new Sherlock Holmes adaption out, and since you’re head of the Detective Club I figured you’d probably like to see it. It’d be my treat!”

“Wow, that’s- that’s very kind of you, Light. Um…” L lifted his hand to chew on his thumbnail. “I… That sounds nice. Um…” He screwed his eyes shut. No, it didn’t. Well, it _did,_ but it also sounded kind of scary and a little painful. “I- when?”

He couldn’t believe Light remembered the Young Detectives Club existed, let alone that L was the president.

“Either tonight or tomorrow. Do you want to catch dinner and a late show, or the matinee?”

“I can- I can go tonight.”

“Really?! Cool! I’ll pick you up at your house! Does… five forty five work for you?”

“Sure.”

“See you then!” Light hung up, and L groaned, pushing his cake away before calling A.

“Hey,” A answered.

“Hi. What’s up?”

“Nothing, just doing school work.” Of course they were. A had a six point GPA, and was working toward a higher one- ever since they’d discovered it was possible to get above a ten. They even took extra classes at school at the nearest college. “You?”

“Uh… Light just called me…”

“And?!”

“Well, um… we’re seeing a movie.”

“Woah! Okay, wait, are you getting dinner?”

“... Yes.”

“So you’re going on a date?”

“No!”

“Well, tell me where you eat and how you eat and- just call me afterwards.”

“I might be home late.”

“Just call me,” A hung up. Of course, they’d probably still be up. A slept even less than L, mainly because of their constant work.

L called B next.

“A says it’s a date,” he began.

 _“Dude!”_ B hissed. _“I’m at rehears-_ date?! Tell.”

“We’re seeing a movie, and having dinner. That’s not a date, is it?”

“Depends on what you have for dinner, where you eat, what kind of movie, and where in the theater you sit.”

“Huh?”

“Okay, listen closely, moth.”

“Moth?” L frowned. Did he mean butterfly? Or caterpillar? Young caterpillar? _Huh?_

“If you sit in the middle, and you each have your own popcorn and candy and stuff, it’s just two guys hanging out. Especially if he gets, like, Monster energy drink. _But._ ”

“But?”

“If you share popcorn, or if you sit in the back, then congrats! You went on a date with Light I’m-a-gay!”

“Stop calling him that!” L flushed. “Alright, back and one popcorn, date, middle and no popcorn, not a date.”

“The popcorn thing isn’t as important as where you sit. You could easily go middle-one popcorn or back-two popcorn.”

“Alright, fine.”

“ _Oh my god, I’m_ coming, _Misa!_ Misa’s a supershitty person, I’m glad her boyfriend’s gay.”

“Wait, Misa’s there? Shouldn’t Light be, too?”

“Nah, he ditches rehearsal a lot. Apparently to take _you_ on dates. Can I tell Misa?! She’ll be pissed!”

“No!”

“Unnnfff, fine. _I’m coming!_ Oh, wait. _Sorry Misa! My mom’s in the hospital dying and I have to go!_ I’m coming over.”

“What?!”

B hung up, and about seven minutes later, L’s door opened. Of course. B never bothered with the doorbell.

“Okay!” he said, running in. His backpack was bulging. Mello came in after him.

L frowned at him. “I didn’t invite either of you over.”

“We know,” Mello said.

B clapped his hands together. “I’m gonna go look in your fridge and then we’re getting started.”

A moment later, B emerged with an unsettlingly large slice of cake and a cup of iced tea. L reached for the cake.

“No. Save your appetite for your date. Okay!” B opened his backpack. “I raided the basement. Now, obviously, we have to be subtle. It can’t look like you’ve changed clothes. So! I found this.” B pulled out a white shirt.

“It’s a shirt.”

“I know _that,_ stupid. It’s a shirt that looks just like yours, except the sleeves are tighter and longer.”

“So?”

“So?! _So,_ dear L, it will highlight your nice arms, and you can pull the sleeves down over your arms, so you’ll look supercute and Light will fall madly in love with you.”

“I have nice arms? Nevermind! It isn’t a date, for starters, and I don’t want Light falling-”

“Just put on the shirt.” B threw it at him, and L pulled his own shirt off.

“Maybe you should just go topless,” Mello suggested, then cackled at the glare L gave him. L pulled on the shirt.

B squealed. “You look adorable! Okay. Now take it off, and shower.”

“What?!”

“You heard me! I was hoping you’d shower in preparation for our arrival, but you’ve got to go get in the shower _now_ and wash your hair. Also, your face. They’re both kinda greasy, no offense.”

“Fine!” L stormed upstairs and got in the shower. He washed his hair as quickly as possible, then did the same with his face, before drying off. He opened the bathroom door. “Ahh! B, what the hell?! I’m wearing a _towel!_ ”

“You have to dry your hair off. You can’t go with wet hair. I _knew_ this would happen!”

“I don’t _own_ a blow dryer!” B marched in, grabbed a towel off the wall, and started to dry L’s hair off, quite roughly. “Ow! _Hey!_ ”

B tossed the towel away. “Good enough for now. Here, put these on.” He threw a bundle of clothes at L. “Meet me and Mello downstairs.”

L sighed and changed into the clothes. It was the shirt from earlier, and a pair of jeans that were a little tighter than L’s. It was exactly like his outfit from earlier, but a smidge more form-fitting.

He headed downstairs and saw that B had emptied the rest of his backpack. He and Mello were going through what looked like a gallon of makeup.

L turned around to head back upstairs just as B looked up. He broke into a manic grin. L, on the other hand, broke into a run. B chased after him.

“You can’t escape!”

“Watch me!” L shouted back, just as B pounced on him. _“No!”_

“Come!” B dragged him downstairs, L struggling fiercely. He hit and kicked at B, only to be slammed down onto the couch. “Mello, hold him!”

So this was why he brought Mello.

Mello sat down on L’s ankles and held him in place. B crouched over him with some sort of torture device.

“Stay still! If you keep I’m gonna get mas _cara in your eye!”_

L screamed. Mello grabbed him by the shoulders, and L had no choice but to stay still as B applied mascara, then dabbed makeup over his face. He kept smearing and brushing until L felt like he was wearing a mask. A thin mask, but a mask.

“Eyeliner, then we’re done,” B promised, pulling out a pencil. “Minimal.”

“You’re not doing _stage makeup,_ are you?!”

“No! I’m not an idiot, L! _Still!_ ” B finished. “Okay, Mello, you can let him up.”

Mello climbed off of L, and he sat up. That had been painful. B held a mirror up in front of L’s face.

“... I look normal.”

_“But?”_

“I just said I look normal!”

“No you don’t! I covered up your shadows, defined your eyes, and I also put on concealer!”

“Something tells me you do this every morning.”

“Wash it off after or you’ll break out. Now I just have to brush your hair, and we’re done!”

_“No!”_

Mello forced L down again, and held him in place as B brushed his hair. “There we go! I’m the master of subtlety, right Mello?”

“Sure.” Mello shrugged, then held out his hand. “Pay up.” B fished around in his backpack before handing Mello a large chocolate bar. L moaned and rolled his eyes.

“Now-”

The doorbell rang. B dove behind a chair.

“That’s probably him! _Quick!_ What shoes are you wearing?! Mello, _hide_!”

Mello sat down on the couch and opened up his chocolate. L sighed and headed for the door, granning his phone.

“I dunno, maybe moccasins?”

“No, that’s- _you’re opening the-_ okay, just remember to keep your back straight, don’t slouch, and-”

L slid on his moccasins and opened the door. Light was standing in front of him, and he smelled like strawberries. He’d clearly done his hair, and was wearing a dark blue jacket. As always, he looked way too hot.

“Hey,” L said, anxiety sneaking into his voice.

“Hi,” Light said breathlessly, then coughed. “Hi,” he said again in a lower voice. “Um, are those your friends?”

L glanced back and nearly facepalmed. B and Mello had both just ducked below the windowsill, the tips of their heads visible, and had clearly been watching them. He sighed. “Yeah. Don’t mind them, they’re just idiots.”

Light laughed. “Okay, then.” He gestured to his car, parked right outside. “Shall we?”

“Okay.”


	5. Chapter 5

The radio was playing softly in the car, and L couldn't help but admire Light's taste in music. It was actually quite similar to his own, a rare occurrence- Mello and Matt only listened to heavy metal and rock, and B preferred to classic and alternative rock.

“Thanks for coming with me,” Light said.

“Sure,” L said back.

Other than that, they didn’t talk much during the drive. When they stopped for “dinner” (a crepe truck) Light struck up a conversation with L, and they started to discuss Sherlock Holmes and swap facts.

“Did you know Sir Arthur Conan Doyle actually _didn’t_ want to be remembered for Sherlock Holmes?”

“He also believed in fairies.”

“One time he sent a letter to some of his friends saying, ‘we’ve been compromised, run,’ or something like that as a joke, and one of them fled the country! He never heard from him again!”

“Did you know most modern adaptations of Sherlock Holmes actually uses inductive reasoning rather than deductive?”

They went on like this for some time before they gradually fell into debating BBC’s Sherlock. Both agreed that it was a good show, and they enjoyed watching it- but they also had opposing viewpoints on how realistic events were and if it was an accurate adaptation.

At the theater, Light paid for both their tickets, and a large tub of popcorn. After great debate, L decided not to buy a second one, and got himself some candy. They headed into the theater, and L’s heart started to pound. He couldn’t hear the previews over its beat.

“Um… L?”

“What?” L jumped. Apparently, Light had asked him something.

“Where do you want to sit?”

_No! You aren’t supposed to ask me!_ “Anywhere’s good,” he said in a squeaky voice. _Ew, that sounds horrible._

Light looked at the theater thoughtfully before selecting a row that was totally, _definitely_ in the back. It wasn’t the back row itself, but it was up there. L followed him. He was having trouble breathing.

“Uh,” he said. “Youknowwhat I’mgonnagotothebathroombeforethemoviestartsberightback.” L barely gave Light a chance to nod in understanding before running out of the theater and into the bathroom. He sat down on the counter and pulled out his phone.

He had several angry texts from B, reading: _‘MOCCASINS!!!!!!?!?!’ ‘i didn’t even get to do your hair properly’_

_‘ok so we have one tub of popcorn but it’s really big and we’re sitting way in the back what do i do’_

_‘i don’t know have fun on your date???’_

_‘HOW DO I HAVE FUN KNOWING IT’S A DATE?!’_

_‘are you saying all of our dates were boring? jerkwad’_

_‘ok whatever, i have to get back before movie starts.’_ L put his phone away and returned to the theater, doing his best to breathe evenly. He approached his seat and Light turned to smile at him.

_Oh dear god,_ L thought. _This probably would be easier if he wasn’t so handsome_.

As fascinating as the movie was, L found it hard to pay attention. All he could concentrate on was Light sitting next to him. He kept glancing over at his perfect profile. _What’s going through that pretty little head?!_ He could feel his body heat next to him.

After the movie, Light threw away the empty popcorn bin and they headed out of the theater, Light chattering about the movie and L agreeing and disagreeing with him. They continued this for awhile, but about halfway through the drive back to L’s house, they fell into silence. The quiet was occasionally broken by a comment about Sherlock Holmes or whatever music was playing. Eventually, the conversation about BBC’s Sherlock began again.

“I’m not sure how I feel about him as a person. He can be kind of… rude.”

“I guess he can be rather cold,” L agreed. “But no one ever said Sherlock Holmes was a bundle of hugs.”

“I just think he’s a little too harsh, especially to John. Since he’s so obviously in love with him.”

“What?!” _Oh my god, he’s gay. He’s homosexual. He- he- wow._

“Yeah.”

“I think it’s just queerbaiting,” L squeaked. Bless B for teaching him words.

“No. All the gay jokes are queerbaiting and the writer being a dick. There’s a _lot_ of other stu- I’m sorry, I probably sound stupid.”

“Of course not,” L reassured him. Light smiled and pulled up outside of L’s house and jumped out to open the door for him. L suddenly realized that B and Mello might very well still be inside.

“Thanks for coming,” Light said again. “I had a lot of fun.”

“Me too, thanks for inviting me.”

“Um,” Light said. “Can I ask you a question?”

“Sure.”

Light opened his mouth then closed it. “Okay, actually, it isn’t a question, um-” He squeezed his eye shut, his cheeks darkening. L tipped his head. “Um. Uh. Um… L…”

“Yes, Light?”

He bit his lip, then opened his mouth again, before opening his eyes, glancing over at Light, and freezing up again. “Youknowwhat nevermind.”

“No, what is it?”

“Nothing, it’s stupid.”

“I’m sure it isn’t, but if you aren’t comfortable telling-”

“I like you!” Light interrupted him, before staring down at his feet. “I- I really like you, L.”

Now it was L’s turn to freeze up.

“Ever since the third grade, actually, which probably sounds really dumb, but it’s true, so…” Light laughed nervously, and reached up to scratch his head.

“R-really?” L finally managed to sputter, after about five minutes of Light’s awkward laugh getting quieter and quieter as more and more anxiety crept into his face.

“Y-yeah, really.”

_Jesus Christ,_ he was adorable.

“So, um, uh… do you like me? I won’t be upset or anything if you say no.”

L reached up to bite his thumbnail. “I, uh, I- I don’t-”

“Right.”

“I don’t _know_ ,” L finished.

Light looked relieved that he’d misinterpreted him. “Okay. Er… I was wondering if you ever, like, wanted to… you know…”

“Um… don’t you have… like…”

“It’s not serious.”

L sighed. “Light, I really do like you, but I just- I don’t know.”

Light nodded. “Okay. Um…”

“Uh… maybe I can- you know- think over the weekend- and on Monday…?”

“That sounds great!” Light said, exhaling loudly. “Cool!”

“Cool.”

“So, I’ll um, see you at, uh, math.”

“Okay.”

“Okay, great!” Light beamed at L. “Well- bye, then.”

“Bye.”

“Bye!” Light headed for his car, and L moved towards the door. He paused to glance back at Light before heading inside. He didn’t see B or Mello anywhere, but half of his cake had disappeared and he now owned no chocolate. Who did they think they were, anyway?

Remembering his promise to A, he got his phone back out, ignored the texts from B, and called them.

A picked up almost immediately. “Dinner?”

“Crepe truck.”

“And?”

“Date.”

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that I haven't posted, I actually have a lot written for this, but I've been working on some projects for NaNoWriMo and didn't really post much fanfiction. Sorry!!!! I also made a really long headcanon/background info list for this which my friend enjoyed immensely, so I'll probably be putting that up soon too... ~Harles

After talking to A, L called B. He picked up after a few rings. “Hello?” he asked, sounding exhausted.

“I think I like-like Light.”

All drowsiness vanished from my voice. “You’re gay?!”

“Says my ex-boyfriend!”

“We both know that was a unique situation!

“We get invited to parties together.”

“Yeah-”

“You have made out with me. In a closet. _After_ the dating.”

“So, you like him?” B asked quickly, changing the subject. “Does he like you?!”

“I think so.”

“Why?”

“Uh, well…” L couldn’t help but blush as he stared down at the floor. “He told me.”

“So it _was_ a date?”

“... Yeah.”

“Ohmygosh can I come over there right now?”

“Why?”

“To _hug you,_ you’re dating Light Yagami!”

“But I’m not dating Light Yagami.”

“Okay, apparently I need to come over so you can explain yourself!”

“You ate all my food.”

“Why aren’t you going out?”

“I said I would think about it.”

“Why?! You just said you like him!”

“Okay…” L paused. “For starters, he didn’t deny he had a girlfriend, or that he had two, and he didn’t say anything about breaking up with him.”

“That’s a supergood reason,” B said thoughtfully. “You should ask him about it.”

“I’ll try.”

“That’s actually kinda suspicious. _But,_ if he wants to be all in the closet and stuff… I guess it really depends. We’ll have to like, monitor him though.”

_“We?”_

“Because I’m going to let you date a guy with the knowledge he has two girlfriends?!”

“Okay, fine. Stalk him all you want.”

_“Now we’re talking!”_

 

On Saturday at midnight, L finally worked up the courage to call Light. He regretted forgetting that not everyone was an insomniac, like he was.

“ _Nnngh…_ hello?”

“This is L.”

“Aahh!” L thought he heard something bang, and then a thud. “ _Shit shit shit mom’s gonna-_ ” Light muttered.

“Is everything alright?”

“Yeah, everything’s fine, I just kinda, um… I sorta knocked my lamp over. Ha.”

“That doesn’t sound good.”

“Haha… yeah. So, um, what’s up?”

“I wanted to talk to you.”

“Really?!”

“About our conversation.”

“Great!”

“But first, I want to discuss your relationship with Kiyomi and Misa.”

“Right!”

“So about them-”

“I’ve already broken up with Misa,” Light interrupted. “Today, actually, and I’m doing Kiyomi tomorrow.”

_Shut up,_ L told his soaring heart.

“Okay,” L said. “I’ll go out with you.”

There was a crash. _“Ow!”_

“Are you okay?!”

“Yeah, I just dropped my lamp.”

“Sorry.”

“No big deal. Besides, it’s my fault, _I’m_ the one who dropped it. So, do you wanna hang out tomorrow?”

“That sounds good.”

“Great! I can’t wai-” Light yawned loudly.

“Maybe you should go to sleep.”

“But I-” Light yawned again. 

“Sleep,” L instructed, and hung up. _Idiot!_ He cursed himself. _It’s midnight!_

 

At school that Monday, L arrived the same time he always did- about ten minutes late for first period. The second his phone connected to the school's wifi, it started buzzing.

' _You here?' 'Meet before school?' 'I have coffee for you' 'bells about to ring' 'putting your coffee in my locker._ ' After that came Light's locker number and password. L smiled at his phone and went to find Light’s locker. He opened the lock and then the door and was happy to see a paper cup of coffee. A heart had been drawn in Sharpie on the top. L took the coffee, closed the locker, and headed to class.

On the way to Comp, he passed a group of giggling girls who were heading away from the classrooms and probably to leave school. He brushed by them without a second thought, then-

“Hey! You! L!”

L paused, wondering why a girl would call his name. Was it Naomi? No, it didn’t sound like-

A blonde girl came running towards him and L stepped backwards. It was Misa Amane, beautiful, striking, and not as giggly as the other girls.

_Is she mad because Light broke up with her? Because of me? Is she-_

Once it became clear Misa wasn’t going to try to kill L, he stopped devising escape attempts and started listening to her.

“... You?”

“What? Oh. Yeah. Same?” _What did she say_?

“Awesome! Anyways, I’m turning seventeen and my birthday party’s gonna be in a week or so, do you think you can come?”

“Uh… probably.”

“Really? Yay! Here.” She pulled out her phone and handed it to him. “I’ll tell you when and where, sound good? I super hope you can come!”

“Um, okay.” He typed in his phone number and gave the phone back to her.

“Thanks! I’ll see you around, okay?”

“Okay.”

She smiled and turned, waving as she went to rejoin the group of girls.

That was weird. L headed to Comp, then decided not to go and to drink his coffee in the courtyard. They had a short period on Mondays, so it wasn’t like he’d miss anything. Though it was his only class with A.

He’d find them later.

L had never really liked coffee much; it was too bitter for him and it took way too many sugar cubes to make it the right flavor. This tended to get people at Starbucks annoyed. Whatever Light had gotten him, though, didn’t taste as bitter as coffee normally did. It was alright. Even if all the whipped cream had dissipated.

He almost wanted to keep it after he was done, the heart on the top was cute. But saving the lid to a coffee cup would be a little mortifying, even if it was cute, and sweet, and-

Screw it, he was keeping it. Besides, B would be interested. He tossed the cup away and pocketed the lid. What was Light’s first period? He got out his phone and texted him, then left the courtyard. It’d be easier to get to whatever-classroom-Light-was-in from inside the school.

He ran into Naomi.

“Hey,” he started. “Sorry, I- holy shit.”

Her cheeks were wet, and there were black smudges under her eyes. She had clearly been crying. Now was _not_ the time for a joke about how they kept running into each other.

“Are you okay?” he began again.

“I’m fine,” she said, then grabbed tightly onto L and started sobbing. “Sorry,” she said weakly, pulling away and rubbing her eyes.

“What’s going on?!”

“Nothing, I just-” she sighed loudly. “I got in a fight with Raye, and it sucks. A lot more than I thought it would.”

“Shit, I’m sorry. That’s horrible.”

Naomi nodded, still rubbing her eyes.

“Do you want to… do you wanna talk about it?” She shook her head, and L nodded and opened his mouth, then she interrupted him.

_“He’s just such a sexist jerk!”_

“I’m sorry. Are you- are you going to break up with him?"

She shook her head. "I don't think so. I- I'm not sure." She sighed loudly. "I really do like him, but he can be so- so- Ungh."

"Maybe I could get B to talk to him."

"B?"

"I'd do it, but I don't think it would be that effective. You see, as of this weekend, I... Have a boyfriend, which I’m fairly sure would diminish how threatening I appear to Raye."

"Wait- _what?!_ " Naomi stopped crying. "Who? Spill!"

"Well... It's Light Yagami."

"You're dating Light? How did _this_ happen?"

L turned red. "I don't really know."

"That's- wow!!! I'm so happy for you!" She grinned, then frowned. "I thought you were dating B, though."

"That was in the eighth grade."

"But you two always act- huh, my bad." She turned pink, and laughed awkwardly. " _Is_ B dating anyone?"

"No."

"I... Didn't know that."

"You should join drama," L said randomly.

"I... Dunno."

The bell rang.

"Well, see you."

' _Courtyard_ ,' L texted Light. A few moments later, he showed up, grinning.

"Hey," he said, reaching forward to hold L's hand. L smiled.

"Hi. Why did Misa invite me to her party?"

"I asked her to."

"How sweet."

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the farthest I've written on this piece, it's been sitting in my "fics" folder for awhile now. I really should get to writing more on it, I have lots of ideas for the story to continue with! Some L/B was probably going to come in.  
> I've been playing around with the idea of restarting this, except with like, a plot. Thoughts?

A did not arrive at lunch that day, nor the next. B arrived ten minutes late.

“Halloween shall arrive soon,” he said, dropping down into his seat. L was busy texting Light.

“How observant.” Near flicked one of his crackers off of his stack and it hit Mello. He glared at him.

 _‘B says “Halloween shall arrive soon”’_ L texted Light, then nervously awaited his response.

“Stop throwing you shit at me!” Mello shouted, as Near flicked another cracker at him. Matt sniggered.

“I’m not throwing anything at you,” Near said, and made a _fllck_ sound as he flicked yet another cracker at him.

_“Gah!”_

“Where’s A?” B continued, pulling out his jam. “Alsoalsoalso-”

L’s phone vibrated, and he read the latest text from Light. “I have been invited to the dance,” he announced. B screamed loudly and wrenched his phone from his hands.

“Let me see!”

“Sure, B. Take my phone and invade my privacy.”

B licked jam off of his fingers. “Aww, you talked about me! _Ack!_ ”

“What?!”

“You sent each other less-than-threes!”

Mello and Near stopped trying to kill each other to look up. “Let me see!” Mello demanded. B showed them proudly. _“Ha!_ Gay!”

“I’m saying yes,” B said.

“No!”

“I should say no?”

 _“Give me my phone!”_ L snatched his phone back to reply to Light.

“Your face is red,” Matt commented.

“So’s your blood,” L said back. “Well, I think it is. Maybe we should put it to the test.”

B made an _ooooh_ sound and looked at them excitedly. A drop of jam fell out of his hand, frozen by his mouth, and his his shoe.

“B, that is disgusting,” L said, breaking the tension, as another glob fell on the ground. B shoved the rest of the jam in his mouth.

“What?” He didn’t pull his hand away so it sounded more like _“Wub?”_ He kept him hand clamped in place, some jam trickling down the edges, then swallowed loudly and pulled it away. There was a purple stain on his face.

 _He’s so cute,_ L thought, then went back to messaging the not as cute but strikingly handsome and _way_ more mature Light.

“Did you say yes?” B asked. It sounded like he still had jelly in his mouth.

“You got my phone all sticky!”

_“Did you?”_

"Of course I did!" L bit his thumb nervously. Would that mean they'd be out at school? Would that mean he'd have to tell his parents?!

"You're so lucky your parents are away all the time," B whined. "Light could totally sneak into your house if he wanted."

"How would you know?" Matt asked.

"Clearly, because I've done it before." B licked jam off his fingers. " _Duh_."

"Oh yeah," Matt said.

What if L was expected to wear a dress?!

"Crap! Why did I say yes?!"

B gave him a sympathetic look. "You are indecisive and I think it was a bad idea to trust you with a relationship."

L hated it when B sounded like him.

"I will throw cake at you."

"Yes please!"

"Just. Shut up," L pushed his cake towards B, who had no difficulty diving in. "Just have _my_ cake."

"I will, thank you."

 

"So," Light said, playing with L's fingers. "Misa picked a date for her party."

"Did she now?"

"It was supposed to be mid-October but she pushed it back to after the dance. Literally, right afterwards."

"Party hard."

Light chuckled. "Indeed."

L laughed. "You just said _indeed_."

"Indeed," Light said again. L snickered.

His phone buzzed. L reached over to turn it off, not checking who it was. Light lifted the remote to change the channel.

"And so, Pompeii was destroyed, left to ruins..." narrated the man on the screen.

"Cheerful," Light said and changed the channel again. He'd reached Disney. " _Too_ cheerful. Ooh, American Horror Story!"

L shrieked jokingly and covered his ears. He screwed his eyes shut before opening one to make sure Light was watching him. He was.

"Don't worry," he said soothingly, leaning over to wrap his arms around him. He pulled L closer. "I'm right here! Oh. Well, she's dead."

"This show is scary!" L hid his face in Light's shoulder, winning him a reassuring pat and a kiss on the head.

"It's okay. It's just a show."

"It's weird, and it's creepy."

"I'll protect you from all the weird and creepy stuff."

L almost opened his mouth to say no, he didn't need protection from B, but thought better of it and opted to nuzzle Light's neck instead. Light tightened his hold on him and cupped L's chin, tilting his head upward,

"You will?"

"Of course I-"

They were distracted by a loud ringing, coming from the kitchen. L sighed and stood up.

"If you'll excuse me for a moment."

"Sure."

L headed into the kitchen to answer his landline, moving to sit on the counter.

"Hey!"

He groaned inwardly. "B, I'm busy."

"Great. I'm doing my math homework, and, you're good at math, so-"

"You know who else is good at math? Light, who is here right now, and we are sitting on the couch together and I think we were gonna kiss, so, thanks."

"Crap! Sorry." B didn't sound too apologetic. "Guess I'll... Call Naomi then. Well, time to go make out with your boyfriend! Go get 'em, tiger!"

"Thanks." L hung up and returned to the living room, where Light's attention was now devoted to the television.

"I'm back," he sat down next to him.

Light switched off the television. "Great. So where were we?"

"Well, I was here. And you were here. And I was-"

Light interrupted L, leaning forward to kiss him. L made what came out as a sound of confused agreement before closing his eyes and reaching up to bury his hands in Light's hair. A few moments later, Light pulled away.

"That was a good subject change," L complimented him.

"I don't like this subject either," Light said smugly before kissing him again. L leaned into it, wrapping his arms around him.

 

After B’s interruption via annoying phone call, L didn’t think it would be fair to reward him with juicy information, so he called A instead.

_“You’ve reached A. I’m currently busy, so please leave a message or call back later. Bye!”_

L called the landline instead. A woman answered. “Hello?”

“Hello, this is L. Is A home?”

Her voice instantly turned cold. “Oh, hello, L. I’ll go see if he’s busy.”

“Just tell them I’d like to speak to them, please. It’s about Li-”

She was gone. L frowned at his phone. Him…

A moment later, A came on. They yawned loudly. “Hello?”

“So, I made out with Light Yagami.”

“Really?!”

“Yeah. It was intense.”

“You’re getting serious.”

“It got really hot really fast. _Way_ too fast.”

“Meaning?”

“He touched my butt and my shirt almost came off at one point.”

“And…”

“I don’t know if I want to have sex with him?”

“Maybe you’re asexual.”

“No. Like, I was into the kissing. It just felt like. Too soon.”

“That’s fair.”

“What are you doing?” L asked.

“Working on my AP French paper. I’m almost done, then on to Latin.”

“You do too much work,” L said.

“We can’t all get a perfect GPA without even trying,” A snapped. L flinched.

He worried about A.

_You don’t have to try to be more perfect. You’re already great._

_And your parents will still be awful._

“Sorry,” L said.

“It’s okay,” A said.

It was shocking how many things three words could contain.

 

 


End file.
